victim of love
by Sniper CC
Summary: What happens when Ikuto nearly dies and Amu forgets him and get Kuukai?
1. Dying

ATASHI NO KOKORO. UNROUKU! Those were the last words he could hear before he black-out. He had never really thought about dieing. Though he guesses dieing with pride could be a good way to go. He never once believed that anyone would miss him other than his crazy, obsessed sister that was in love with him. He figured there step-father would just brain-wash her into thinking he had never existed. He never knew he would be missed so dearly by someone he loved to irritate.


	2. Awakening

I opened my eyes and all i could see was the bright, white room. I could hear beeping and thoguht "Is this what heaven is like?" I slowly tryed to move my head side to side. There was something holding it in place. I looked down and saw that it was an oxygen mask. I was slowly comprehending what was going on. When a nurse walked in, it all clicked. "I hadn't died. Or had I, and they brought me back? Why would anyone want to save me! I'm just a worthless ally-cat that could get hit by a car! I lived on my own, surived on my own, and didn't really care for the well being of others." That was all i could think was WHY?? The nurse just looked at me with a shocked look on her face. Then hesitently said "It's remarkable! When they brought you in they never thought you would make it through the night, though you've been in a coma for 2 years. We never thought you would come out of it." She paused for a moment then asked "Are you aware of what year it is?" He thought for a moment and realised that he had no clue what year it was. He just looked at her as if he had never heard the question. She later told him it was the year 2012. (sorry i just like that year cause i graduate. now back to the story) He new once he heard the year what was going to happen.

Special thankx to:

Ox-Emo-Stalker-Ox: This will sound weird but its Amu/Ikuto and Amu/Kuukai at the smae time.

yukikittycatofwisdom: Glade you like the story

BrittBritt15998: Thankx

* * *

The reason my story is so short right now is because it was on the back of my Geography test.


	3. Before

You know who when you like someone it's easy to describe the way you feel. Although, love is totally different. It's hard to describe. It's one of those things you know when it happens, but when asked to describe it all you can think of is "passionate." When Kuukai first saw Amu Hinamori, he just thought she was just like all the other girls in "Love" with the "King" Tadase Hotori. Her only diffeerence was that she had a "cool and Spicy" attitude. She was cute, but wasn't very athletic. Kuukai new that the girl he wanted to be with would have to be athletic, sweet, and wouldn't hide her true self. Ame Hinamori, from his perspective was neither athletic, nor sweet from the wa she brushed off eveyone. And from the look of her Guardian Chara's, anyone that could see them would know she was faking her attitude. Although she was the Joker of the Guardian's he had to be nice to her non-the less. He wouldn't have to put up with her for long though, because he was the oldest of the 5 other Guardians. He would be graduating soon.

* * *

His place in the group was Jack's Chair - Kuukai Souma - Guardian Chara: Daichi. The other's, King's Chair - Tadase Hotori Guardian Chara: Kiseki. Queen's Chair - Nadeshiko Fujisaki - Guardian Chara: Temari. Ace Chair - Yaya Yuiki - Guardian Chara: Pepe. And Joker - Amu Hinamori - Guardian Chara's: Ran, Miki, and Suu.

* * *

When the other's had decided to let her join, he keep thinking "How could she join?! She's a faker!" He new she had eggs, but they weren't even hatched yet (This is before she joined). He had went along with letting her join, but only beacuse he was out numbered. When he found out the "He" had to train her and help her become stronger to fight the X eggs, he was furious. To be mean to her, he made her do the 100 meter dash. He ran at top speed pulling her screaming body with him. He could run faster, but only with a chara change with Daichi.

It had been a week since she had joined and already her 3 Guardian Chara's had hatched. They were.... different. The pink one, Ran, was an athletic cheerleader-like type of chara. The blue on, Miki, was all artistic and stuff. While the green one, Suu, was all motherly and loved to cook. They were so not like her character. The weirdest part was that she could even Chara Nari! She's barley even gotten to know them and yet she already has over 120% of there powers. He'd had Daichi for years and still can't do that. In fact, she's the only one of the Guardian's that can do a Chara Nari. She was even to stuck up to wear the cape.

After about a month of being with them she had started to become more friendly. She even started to hang out with them all the time. Kuukai even started to like her truer self more, he even became her friend. She didn't even use her "cool and spicy" act in front of him. To be completely honest, Kuukai even though she was kinda cute with out the act. She even got stronger, and challenged him to a soccer game, with a Chara Change with Ran, though. She even looked like she was having fun.


	4. Windows

Ikuto's POV

I hate having to stay in this hospital, not being able to know what's happening with Amu. I can't even get out of bed yet. The doctors say that I might be paralyzed from the waist down. Since i don't remember what happened after I passed out, I don't really know how I nearly died. The doctor did say that when I was brought in, my sister threatened them to find out what happened to me, but they never found out. I haven't even seen Utah yet. You would think she would be the here 24/7. May-be out step-father really did brainwash her. I kinda feel sorry for her if he did, because even though she was overly obsessive, she was still my sister. I can never forget that. If she can't remember me, I wounder if she can remember our real father. She was so young when he left us. I still don't know why he left, or how he died. I was really happy when we found out that he really had been in Europe. I was also really sad though because I didn't get to bring him back home to Utah and Mother. (If you want to know about his father and everything read chapter 37 of the manga.) I wish I was able to get out of this bed though, so I could go find Amu and see what she's been up to all these years. I bet I could even bug her worse now. "Mr. Tsukiyomi?" When the nurse come in? Are my senses not working? "What?" "Um, I have to change your bandages now." "OK then, just get it over with." I think I scare this girl. She's not the one I usually have. I don't really like it when there all nervous around me. She must be new or something. Man she's really paranoid about how she touches me. "Why are you so nervous?" She didn't answer me. "Hello? Did you here me?" "Yes, I heard you. It's just, your different from most of the patients I've had." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, you just different." Now she was making me mad, so I just glared at the wall. "Hey. Why aren't there any windows in this room?" "That's just the way the room was made." Now she was lying. I could tell that much "Your lying. Your a really bad liar, you know that?" "Well I don't really lie that much." "Then why are you lying now" "Doctor's order's." "What the hell kinda hosiptal is this? The doctors have to lie to the patients. Does he have to do with the no wondows to?" "You'll know all you need to know over time."


	5. Party!

**OK, I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I just wanted to tell you that I only update on weekends because of school, guard, and court. So yeah. I have tons of things to do with this chapter. If anyone doesn't understand how the story is going along, just message me or something (you can add me on myspace, just ask of you want to.). Because I know that my brain doesn't work the way most peoples do. So just to let you know, the part with Ikuto's POV is supposed to be now, while the part with Kuukia and Amu is the past before Ikuto got involved with Amu. Oh and before I forget Happy Valentines Day.**

What? (in a really preppy "Ashley" voice, lol)

"Amu-Chan!! Guess what!! Were going to have a Valentines party!" The small girl, Yaya, said. Amu mentally smacked herself. She'd been so preoccupied with her Guardian duties, that she had completely forgotten about Valentines Day. She'd always hated it. People always trying to give her chocolate, not that she didn't like chocolate, but it was just one of those really annoying days. It was the only time of year that the guys and girl wouldn't be afraid of her, although, ever since she joined the Guardians they were less hesitant. "Are you listening to me??" Yaya asked. "What'd you say, Yaya? I was zoning out" "I asked you if you were going to come to the party?" Ame had known it was coming, but just couldn't say no the the cutest girl she'd ever seen. As she was thinking she felt a hand in her hair, and she whipped around fast to see who it was. It was none other then Kuukai. He just stared at her innocently, looking like he'd never even seen her before. She starred at him for a moment, until he asked the unexpected. She new that he was the oldest of the 5 Guardians, and never really thought he would be amused by things the younger Guardians did. Like the party. But to her avail he asked her if she was going to go to the party. Coming from him, it was a totally different question then from Yaya. Though, Yaya seeing what Kuukai was doing, slowly walked away. She knew he could get her to go. He could get her to do most anything. Amu thought about the question for a minute and then opened her mouth to answer, but only air escaped. She had no clue where her voice had went. Until she heard her chara's yelling at her for staring. She hadn't even know she had spaced out. "G-g-gomen, Kuukai. I don't know where my brain trailed off to." He laughed at her then asked "So, are going to come to the party? Tadase will be there." Amu blushed, thinking about her crush being at a Valentines Party. She was sure that she would get enough out of Valentines at school, but having to celebrate all day. Now that would be so different. Even Tadase would have a hard time at school, with all his fan girls. Amu wondered if Kuukai had any fans. He was sure to. I mean he is the "Caption of the Soccer Team".

* * *

It was the day of the party, and Amu was really worried about what she was going to wear. She wanted to look nice, but in her "cool & spicy" way. Just as she was going to give up all hope and wear a stupid hat, she found a great looking skirt with a matching shirt. It was plaid with a black bow, and really short, but not to short. The shirt was black, lots of pockets, kinda of like cargo pants, but only it was a shirt. It had a zipper up the side, and reminded her of an army jacket.(I'll post a picture of it later) She got a white tank top out of her closet, and put on the out fit. She didn't even know where it had come from, until she saw a slightly blushing Miki. "Did you draw this Miki? Its amazing" Miki just nodded. She never really was much of a talker, unlike her other chara, Ran, who never shut up. Suu had her moments, but wasn't so bad. By the time Amu was dressed and ready it was time to go. The was dance was held in the gym, and the whole school was invited. That Amu didn't know. When she got there and saw all the people, she nearly fell over. She though only the Guardians were going to be there. She ran over to Yaya. "Why didn't you tell me the whole school was coming?" "Because i knew you wouldn't come." She said, innocently. "And the whole school isn't here, just the 5th & 6th year students.

There was music playing in the background, and suprisingly Amu knew the song. It was "Time Warp" From Rocky Horror Picture Show (Don't think I'm weird or anything, it's just the song playing on my iPod, and yes I do have very random music) She looked around, and saw that no one was dancing. She thought about just going out there, and starting to dance, but she didn't want to look stupid. It was a really fun song to dance to. It's not even that hard, you just followed what they said to do. She saw all the other Guardians looking at her, and she looked back at them with pleading eyes, hoping they understood what she ment. Yaya, Nadeshiko, & Tadase just looked back at here, but Kuukai got what she ment, and they both slowly started to walk onto the dance floor. She kept wondering if doing this would ruin here act, but at the moment she really didn't care. Like a normal person, she just wanted to have fun. Her and Kuukai got to the middle of the dance floor, and all eyes were on them.

**I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!**

They started to dance.

**It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!**

They were actually having fun, even though everyone was just staring at them like they were crazy.

**It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me**

**Kuukai began to spin her**

**So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again!**

Amu had been getting dizzy, but didn't really care, because of all the fun she was having. The other students had started to catch on, and started to dance to. Amu was pretty sure they didn't even know the song though.

**Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think**

Kuukai and Amu began moving there arms like they did in the movie(sorry, don't know what it's called. Just watch what Riff Raff and Magenta are doing)

**When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!**

**Let's do the time warp again!  
It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!**

Amu began tap dancing like Columbia.

**Let's do the time warp again!  
It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!**

The song ended and Kuukai and Amu fell to the ground all dramatic.

* * *

Everyone looked at them, and then started to clap. They were really impressed with the two. Most people there didn't know that the song had come out of a movie, so they thought the two had just randomly started dancing. The two got lots of "awesome" and "That was so cool how you two pretty much new exactly what the other was going to do!" Instead of running everyones happy moods, the two just let it go. They had to much fun to deny it. Amu walked over to the where some chair were and sat down. There was a new song playing. "We Are So Last Year" by Hawthorne Heights.(I just have my iPod on shuffle, so what ever song is playing is what it will be) So far she'd known every song they had played.(I don't even know every song on my iPod :( thats really bad, but i have way to much, like over 800) Kuukai walked over and sat down by her.

"So i guess you've seen Rock Horror?"

"Only a few hundred time's"

"So I guess your parents approve of that kind of stuff."

"Well, not really. They don't have anything against it, but they would prefer if I wasn't that way, which I'm not. And they let me watch the movie because it isn't real."

"Oh. My parents let me watch it and all because one of my older brother's is gay."

"Wow, that must be odd."

"Not really, I'm use to it. Him bring guys home and all. There just not allowed to do anything, none of the guys can. House rules."

"Wow"

A new song had started to play. It was kind of slow, and Amu didn't know it.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Kuukai asked.

Amu just stared at him, dumbfounded. She took his extended had hesitantly. She new he was just being nice by asking her, but secretly he wondered if Tadase was going to ask.

He walked her out to the dance floor. And slowly placed his hands on her waist, making sure if she didn't want him to, but to his surprise she put her arms around his neck, and lend on him. She must have been tired. They slowly made a circle, and again, and again. He was kinda afraid to talk, afraid she would here the hesitance in his voice.

(Tadase's POV)

Wow, Amu and Tadase sure are good dance partners. I've never even heard this song before. Just watching them is making me feel like dancing to. But since I'm the King, I'm not going to embarrass myself. Apparently nether are the other Guardians.

After the song was over I saw Amu go and sit down, I started to walk over there, but Kuukai got there first. I was mad at him, but he looked tired. Amu was laughing, now that made me mad. Wait was i jealous? Why would i be jealous of Kuukai, he was my best friend. I saw him get up, and offer Amu his hand. She looked shocked, but took it. I bet steam was coming out of my ears by now. I tryed to compose my calmness. I was sure that Kuukai was trying to make a move on her. And i didn't really know how i knew. But when they danced, they looked like they had done it a million times before. I knew if that was me, I wouldn't beable to look like that. So graceful, and beautiful.

(Normal POV)

Amu listened to the song, and though it was a really beautiful song, she still didn't recignize it though.

**"Never Had a Dream Come True" S Club Seven**

**I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go

Kuukai dipped her, and Amu felt completly safe in his arms. She never felt safe in anyone's arms except her parents. She had never felt this way before, but she liked it. It felt--- right.


	6. Party! part 2

**Tadase's POV**

Now Kuukai was really pissing me off. How could he touch her like, he makes her look as if there flying. Why can't I be that graceful? I'm the King, I'm supposed to be graceful, but he's just the Jack! How? Is it because they spend so much time together? Is this what they do when they spend time together, dance? I am so mad! I've don't even know why I'm mad.

**

* * *

**

The way Kuukai and Amu were dancing, it looked like they had done it a million times. All the other couples had stopped dancing, and were now watching the two. Amu could here some of there whispers. "They look so graceful! Are they dating?" Amu blushed at that one. Sure, she liked Kuukai, but as a friend. A really close friend. She had never really thought about anything more then that. She never really noticed how close they were. She would usually blush like hell if it was any other guy touched her like this. She was just comfortable around Kuukai. Who wouldn't be comfortable around him. He was a great, outgoing, soccer loving, teddy bear. Everyone loved teddy bears.

Kuukai looked down at Amu. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Probably from the comment she had just received. He thought she looked even cuter with a light tent to her. But he always thought she was cute. He was slowly making circles with her, and he felt her tense under his grasp. He looked in the direction of where she was, he saw rage in Tadase's eyes. Kuukai didn't know that he liked Amu since he rejected her earlier on. He was slight irritated about how his "friends" was acting. It wasn't the normal rage in his eyes when he changed with Kiseki, it was.... different. Like real rage! He wanted to test it, but wasn't sure if he should. He knew that just one move would make Tadase blow if it was real rage or just fake. Though, if it was real rage, then how would he react? Would he yell at them, and then storm off with Amu? Would Amu go with him.

He looked down at her. She looked scared. Scared at Tadase's expression. And Kuukai new why. She was worried that maybe she had done something. He felt like telling her that it wasn't her falt, but when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He didn't know it, but he was just as afraid of how Tadase would act as Amu was. He never wanted to make anyone mad, or upset. He hated it when he was mad, so it was just obvious that he wouldn't like it when others were. That was why he was always so optimistic all the time, thinking that if he was happy, then it would rub off to the others.

He thought strongly about going over to Tadase and asking him if he was alright, but didn't when he remebered that he still had Amu in his arms.

**OK, my brain isn't working right now, so if you have an idea for how i should end this chapter, then please tell me. I could really use the input.**


	7. bowling

It was about an hour after the Dance, and Yaya still wasn't tired. She wanted to go bowling. Amu automatically protested to the idea, due to the fact that she had never been bowling. Kuukai looked at her funny. He had never met a single person living in the town, that would protest about going bowling. It was the main event of the town. Though he quickly remembered that she wasn't from around there, that she had just moved there about 2 years ago. Amu looked at Kuukai's quizzical expression. Not knowing what it meant, she asked "Whats wrong Kuukai?? Don't you know how to bowl?" clapping her hands over her mouth quickly after hearing what she had said, and whispered a short apology. She hated it when Ran got competitive. It always made her look like something she wasn't. Especially around Kuukai, Ran was the worst, always trying to compete with him in soccer and other athletic sports. of course he never cared, always thinking that he could use it as training. Amu secretly liked spending the extra time with him. He always new how to calm her. Even when she was at her worst.

After, they all agreed to go bowling, with the exception of Amu's protests. Kuukai quickly caught on, on the fact that she really didn't know how to bowl. The others just thought that it was her "cool and spicy" act. He could see how irritated she was every time she mad a gutter ball. Of course, since he was the most athletic of the 5, he was also the better of the five. he thought about asking her if he could show how to hold the ball, etc. He was fairly sure she wouldn't want the others to know about her little secret. She had a feeling that he knew. To her it was really embarrassing because everyone else in the whole town knew how to bowl.

Kuukai was looking at her, with concern in his eyes. She new that look, the look of determination. When he was determined to do something, he did it. No matter what he consequences. It was just the way he was. He was one of those package deals. You can't have just part of him, you get the whole thing. Daichi included. (I just realized that i never really mention them that much, do I?) Amu loved Kuukai like a brother, but sometimes his determination went a little far. Now, she knew what was coming.

"Hey Amu, your not the best at bowling? Are you?" She shock her head no. Not able to speak. He went on, "You know, I could teach you." "When?" "Well, I'm guessing you don't want the other's to know, do you?" she shock her head no.


	8. Author's Note: Sad!

I'm getting sad people!! I'm losing hits, and I'm losing reviews! If I don't get any more reviews, then I'm probably not going to finish the story. It makes me sad. If I do finish it, it'll be 1 really long chapter, and it won't be posted for a while.


	9. First Time

Its been a whole year since Kuukia and Amu had meet. Kuukai's in high school, while Amu will be the following year. Amu's feeling for Tadase had changed, since he was always so jealous and demanding. She knew he didn't mean to be, it was just Kisiki, but it still sometimes. After spending so much time with him, Amu slowly gained feeling for Kuukai. At first she didn't think she really liked him, more like being attached to a pet. He was fun to be with and really cute. She didn't really know how he felt about her, until one day she found a picture of her in his Spanish book. They always did their homework together in the park, it was just part of their day to day routine.

Kuukia had went off to go get some ice cream, while Amu stayed behind. All she did was barley move his book so she could get a piece of paper and out fell the picture. It was a nice picture of her. She was smiling. Something she only did around him, or at least, her "true" smile. She hadn't even know he had taken the picture. It was kind of odd to her. She never smiled in pictures. It just wasn't her. It just wasn't her, but seeing herself in the picture made look totally different then how she saw herself now. Amu could see that Kuukia was coming back, she hurriedly put the picture back in one of his books. Kuukai came back with the ice cream. Chocolate for her, Strawberry for himself. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks, though he left the matter alone.

* * *

The next day, Kuukia was in Algebra class getting his book out, and out fell the picture. All of his friends saw it. They all though she was his girlfriend, but all Kuukai could think about was how the picture got in his algebra book? He always kept it in his Spanish book, his last class of the day. He suddenly remembered Amu's flushed face yesterday, and ever thing clicked into place. Kuukai got up so fast that he knocked his chair over and the guy's next to him. He raced at top speed to the door, but not from embarrassment from his friends but to his lower classmates school. He was afraid about how Amu would react to him liking her. He didn't know that she no longer Tadase, since he didn't get to go to all of the guardian meetings.

Who knew, she might think he was a stalker or a rapist or even a murderer. But none of those would explain the the blush. May-be she knew he liked her, may-be she liked him back. He ran at top speed to the primary school, but when he got there, he saw Amu sitting on some guys lap. He looked like he was in high School, and his dark blue uniform proved it. He went to La Muse` Performing Arts Academy. (Sorry lame name, we were supposed to be learning ancient Performing Arts in class, and I had been drawing a picture from Kiddy Grade, so that's how the name was made.) What Kuukai didn't know was what he was doing at Amu's school. The guy looked familiar, and then Kuukai remembered. He was at the bowling alley the night he taught Amu how to bowl. He kept snickering at her, and she was getting really agitated. Kuukai had gotten mad at him like and over protective boyfriend, like Shane Collins from Morganville or even InuYasha or Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.

Kuukai automatically assumed that the guy was her boyfriend and she had failed to tell him. He thought that until he heard her helpless cry for someone, anyone to help her.


	10. Author's Note

I have lost my inspiration to this story because in the anime, it looks like it was made for four-year-olds. I may write again, but I still will not be for a long while.


End file.
